İyi ameller
ameli salih SALIH(A) (Salâh. dan) Ise yarar, elverisli, uygun, iyi. Hakli olan, itikatli, dindar, dinî emirlere uyan. * Faziletli, ehl-i takva olan. SALIHÛN Salih kimseler, günahkâr olmayanlar, salihler. SALAH Sözlükte "iyi olmak, iyi hal üzere bulunmak, durumu düzeltmek, uygun olmak, fesadın yok olması ve istikâmet" anlamlarına gelir. Fesadın zıddıdır. Kur'ân'da bu kelime "salaha" şeklinde iki âyette geçmiş ve îmân etmek anlamında kullanılmıştır (Ra'd, 13/23; Mümin, 40/8). Kur'ân'da daha çok bu kökten türeyen sulh, sâlih, sâlihîn, sâlihât, ıslâh ve muslih kelimeleri kullanılmıştır. Allah'ın emrettiği, razı olduğu, hayırlı, yararlı ve mutedil her şey salahtır. İnsanın; ifrat ve tefritten uzak, itidal, istikamet ve güzel bir hal üzere bulunması, îmân edip emir ve yasaklara uyması, isyan, aşırılık ve bozgunculuktan kaçınması salahtır. Salah, müminin güzel vasıflarından biridir. (İ.K.) SALİH Kara yılan. SALİH (A.S.) Büyük peygamberlerden olup Hicaz ile Şam arasında oturmuş olan Semud kavmine gönderilmişti. Semud kavmi Âd kavminden sonra Arap yarımadasında kuvvet ve ma'muriyet bulup küfür ve dalâlete meyl ile putlara ibadet ediyorlardı. Salih (A.S.) kendilerini hak dine davet etmiş ise de, inanmayıp kendisinden mu'cize istemeleri üzerine; Allah, bir kayadan bir dişi deve çıkarmış ve deve derhal yavrulamış; bu hayvanla yavrusuna bakılması Salih Peygamber tarafından kavmine tavsiye olunduğu halde, bunlar deveyi dahi öldürdüklerinden Allah'ın gazabına uğramışlardı. İmana gelen küçük bir kısmın gerisi, mahv ve helâk olmuştu. Hz. Salih (A.S.), bir rivayette Mekke'ye ve bir rivayette de Kudüs'e çekilip orada vefat etmiştir. Enbiya-i Arab'dan olduğu halde Tevrat'ta zikredilmiştir. SALİH(A) (Salâh. dan) İşe yarar, elverişli, uygun, iyi. Haklı olan, itikatlı, dindar, dinî emirlere uyan. * Faziletli, ehl-i takva olan. SALİHA Safi gümüş. * İyi, sâlih kimse. SALİHAT Dine uygun iyi hareketler. Cenab-ı Hakk'ın ve Peygamber Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın beğeneceği işler, iyilikler. * Hayır ve hasenat sâhibi müslüman kadınlar. SALİHÛN Salih kimseler, günahkâr olmayanlar, salihler. Amel-ı salıh AMEL-İ SÂLİH İyi, güzel, faydalı, sevaba ve Allah'ın rızasına sebep olacak, haram sınırına girmeksizin kişinin iman, iyi bir niyet ve ihlâs ile yapmış olduğu davranışlar . "Amel", iş manasına gelir. "salih" ise, elverişli, yararlı, yarayışlı demektir. Dolayısıyla amel-i salih; kişiye ahiret saadetini sağlamaya, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmaya elverişli olan, Allah katında bir değer ifade eden davranışlardır . İmanı kuvvetlendiren, sağlamlaştıran, onu çepeçevre sararak koruyan salih amellerdir. Amel-i sâlih Kur'an-ı Kerîm'de doksan küsür yerde doğrudan doğruya veya dolayı olarak emredilmiştir. Sâlih amelden sözeden ayetler genellikle, önce imana değinerek başlarlar. Bunların hep "İman edip salih amel isleyenler..." şeklinde oldukları görülmektedir. Bu da iman ile amelin, bir bütünün ayrılmaz parçaları olduğunu ortaya koyar. iman olmadan güzel davranışların hiçbir önemi olmadığı gibi, salih amel olmadan da kuru bir imanın tadı yoktur Bir müslümanın imanını salih amellerle bütünleştirmesi, dünya ve ahiret hayatına bağlı olarak bütün davranışlarını güzelleştirmesi gerekir. İslam'ın müminlerden istediği iman ve salih amel budur. Nitekim Cenâb-ı Allah Kur'an-ı Kerim'de kurtuluşa erebilecek kimseleri şöyle tanıtıyor: "Asr'a yemin olsun ki hiç şüphesiz insan hüsrandadır. Ancak iman edip salih amel işleyenler birbirlerine hakkı ve sabrı tavsiye edenler müstesna." (el-Asr, 103/1-3). "Muhakkak ki iman edip salih amel işleyenler, yaratıkların en hayırlısıdırlar." (el-Beyyine, 98/7). Bu ayetlerden anlaşıldığı gibi imanın yanında mutlaka salih amel gerekir. Bu da İslâm'ın bütün emir ve yasaklarının yeryüzünde uygulanması, insanların hayatına hakim kılınması için gereken amelî ve sözlü tebliğdir. Allah'ın emirlerini uygulayıp, bunları kendi nefislerinde yaşayarak toplumda yerleşmesi için çalışmak amel-i salihtir. En hayırlı yaratık olmanın şartı budur. Kur'an-ı Kerîm'de salih amel'den söz eden bütün ayetlerde hemen hemen önce imandan söz edilmektedir. "Kadın, erkek iman etmiş olarak kim salih amel islerse ona güzel bir hayat yaşatacağız. Ecirlerini yaptıklarından daha güzeli ile ödeyeceğiz. " (en-Nahl, 16/97). "İşte o gün hükümranlık Allah'ındır, O. aralarında hükmeder. İnanıp salih amel isleyenler, en güzel Cennetlerdedir." (el-Hacc, 22/56). "İman edip salih amel işleyenlerin kötülüklerini örteriz. Onları yaptıklarından daha güzeli ile mükâfatlandırırız." (el-Ankebût, 29/7). "İman edip salih amel isleyenleri iyilerin arasına koyarız. " (el-Ankebût, 29/9). Amel-i salih ister istemez ihlâsı çağrıştırır, işin salih olması ancak Allah rızasının mutlaka gözetilmesi ile gerçekleşir. Amel, Allah rızası için olacak ve insan bu amelinin karşılığını yalnız Allah'tan isteyip yalnız ondan bekleyecektir. İnsanların hoşnutluğunu ve beğenisini kazanmak için yapılan ameller asla amel-i salih değildir. Zira buradaki niyet bozukluğu insanı ihlâssızlığa ve riyaya götürür. Riya ile yapılan amellere ise Cenâb-ı Hak iltifat etmez ve karşılığını da vermez. Amel-i salih, Allah'ın rızası gözetilerek yapılmış bir amel olursa kişinin duasının kabul olunmasına sebep ve vesile olabilir. İnsan sıkıntı anlarında daha önceden yapmış olduğu salih bir amelden dolayı Allah'ın izniyle sıkıntıdan kurtulabilir. Bu hususta müttefekun aleyh olarak nakledilen hadis meşhurdur. Pek uzun olan bu hadiste kısaca şu olay anlatılır: "Üç kişi yağmurdan korunmak için bir mağaraya girerler ve mağaranın ağzına bir taş yuvarlanıp mağaranın kapısı kapanır. Duadan başka çareleri yoktur. Onlardan birisi anne-babasına hürmette en ufak bir kusurda bulunmadığını, diğeri çalıştırdığı işçinin hakkına son derece riayet ettiğini ve kendi uhdesinde kalmış olan işçinin hakkını yine onun namına çalıştırıp büyük bir meblağ:olarak yıllar sonra ona verdiğini, öbürü ise her türlü imkân ve uygun bir ortam mevcut olduğu hâlde zina etmediğini, bütün bunları da sadece Allah rızası için yaptıklarını söyleyerek o sıkıntının giderilmesini dilerler. Sonunda Allah'ın izniyle tas yuvarlanır gider ve onlar da kurtulur" (Buhârî, Edeb, 5; Müslim, Zikir, 100). Burada bizler için ibretler mevcuttur: Kişi sıkıntıya düşebilir. O anlarda Allah'a dua ederken zikretmesi gereken amel-i salihi bulunmalı, o güne kadar kişi, amel defterine bu türden ameller kaydettirmelidir. ihlâsla yapılan amel, inciye benzer. Ne kadar küçük olursa olsun o yine de çok kıymetlidir. Allah, kendisine ulaşmamız için vesileler aramamızı emreder (el-Mâide, 5/35). "Vesile" kelimesinin akla getirdiği mana ise Allah'ı razı edecek amel vb. dir. (İbn Kesîr, Tefsir, II, 563). Bu arada hayırlı evlâd da amel-i salih cümlesinden sayılmıştır. Hayırlı evlâd yetiştirmek zamanımızda müslümanlar için hayli önem arzeden bir meseledir. Resulullah (s.a.s.): "İnsan ölünce ameli kesilir (amel defteri kapanır). Ancak üç şey müstesna (onlar yazılmaya devam eder): Sadakayı cariye (insanların uzun zaman istifade ettiği çeşme, yol, köprü, hastahane, cami...), kendisinden istifade olunan ilim (kitap vb.), kendisine duacı olan salih evlâd" buyurmuştur (Ebû Dâvud, Vesâyâ; 14; İbn Mâce, Mukaddime; 20). Evlâtların, amel-i salih olacak şekilde yetiştirilip ardımızdan bizlere hayır dua eder bırakılması önemli görevlerimizdendir . Bunun aksine, makbûl olmayan çocuklara "amel-i gayr-i salih" denilmiştir. Hz. Nûh (a.s.), kendisine isyan edip gemiye binmediği için sularda boğulan oğlunu tufandan sonra yeniden Allah'tan isteyince Allah'u Teâlâ cevaben "Ey Nûh, o, senin ailenden değildir. Çünkü o, amel-i gayri salih (salih olmayan bir amel-sahibidir..." (Hûd, 11/46) buyurdu. Ameli salih, imanın tabii bir semeresidir. Eğer bir kalpte iman yerleşmiş ise, bu imanın gerektirdiği hareketler, yavaş yavaş ve kendiliğinden tezahür etmeye başlar. Bu kaçınılmazdır. Çünkü iman sadece dil ile ikrar edip monoton bir hayat tarzını benimsemek demek değil; bilâkis dil ile ikrarın yanında, müspet ve hareketli bir gerçekten ibarettir. Salih amelde, vicdanda yer eden imanın, vakit kaybetmeden kendini dış dünyaya açıklaması demektir. İslâm'da sözü edilen iman, işte bu şekilde salih amellerle tamamlanan bir imandır. Bu imanın pasif kalmaya asla tahammülü yoktur. Müminin içinden çıkıp dışına aksetmesi gerekir. Eğer bir iman, bu tabii hareketi sağlayamıyorsa, o ya sahtedir veya ölüdür. İman, güneşten uzak kapalı bir kutuda yetiştirilmeye çalışılan çiçek misali, sadece kişinin iç dünyasında gizlenip kalamaz. Böyle bir iman yok olmaya mahkûm veya ölüme terkedilmiş demektir. O. ancak salih ameller ile beslendikçe kuvvet kazanır ve hayat bulur. İmanın kıymeti buradan gelmektedir. iman; amel, hareket, bina ve imar işidir. Kişiyi Allah (c.c.)'a yöneltir. "İnanıp salih ameller işleyenlere gelince. Onların yaptıklarına karşılık, varacakları Cennet konakları vardır. " (es-Secde, 34/19). "İnanıp salih amel işleyenler, Cennet bahçelerindedirler. Rablerinin katında onlara diledikleri verilir. İşte büyük lütuf budur." (eş-Şûrâ, 42/22). "Kim salih amel işlerse lehine, kim kötü amel işlerse aleyhinedir. " (Fussilet, 41/46). "Allah'a iman edip salih amel işleyenlerin günahları affedilir. " (et- Teğabun, 64/9). "Allah, yeryüzüne salih kullarım vâris ve hakim olacaktır, diye hükmetmiştir. " (el-Enbiyâ, 21/105). Salih Amelle İlgili Ayet-i Kerimeler Salih Amelle İlgili Ayet Salih Amelle İlgili Ayet-i Kerimeler Salih Amel İşlemek: Kehf, 110; Fatır, 10; Yasin, 12; Haşr, 18; Müzzemmil, 20. Salih Amel İşleyenlerin Mükâfatı: Bakara, 25, 82, 277; Al-i İmran, 57; Nisa, 57, 122-123, 173; Maide, 9; A'raf, 42; Yunus, 9, 26; Hud, 11, 23; Ra'd, 29; Kehf, 30-31, 107-108; Meryem, 60-63; Enbiya, 94; Kasas, 84; Ankebut, 7, 9, 58-59; Lokman, 8-9; Secde, 19; Fatır, 7; Fussılet, 8; Şura, 22-23; Muhammed, 12; Talak, 11; İnşikak, 25; Büruc, 11; Tin, 6; Beyyine, 7-8. Salih Amel İşleyenlerin Üstünlüğü: Asr, 1-3. Salih Amel, Dünyalık Şeylerden Hayırlıdır: Kehf, 46; Meryem, 76. Salih Amel İşleyenlerin Kusurlarını Allah Bağışlar: Ankebut, 7; Necm, 32. Allah'ın, Salih Amel Nasib Etmesi İçin Süleyman a.s.'ın Duası: Neml, 19; Ahkaf, 15. Salih Amel İşleyenlerin Yaptıkları, Kendi İyilikleri İçindir: Rum, 44-45; Fussılet, 46; Casiye, 15. Amelsiz İman: En'am, 158. Amelde İhsan: Bakara, 112. Kötü Amel İşleyenler: Fatır, 8, 10; Yasin, 12; Fussılet, 46; Casiye, 15. Bütün Amelleri Allah Bilir ve Görür: Fecr, 14; Adiyat, 11. Bütün Amellere Karşılık Verilecektir: Zariyat, 6; Necm, 31; Zilzal, 6-8. Amellere Göre Dereceler Vardır: En'am, 132; Ahkaf, 19; İnsan, 1-2; Leyl, 4. Amellerin Boşa Gitmesi: Muhammed, 33. Salih: Kelime olarak düzgün, iyi ve yararlı manasına gelir. Muhaddisler arasında sahih ve hasen gibi dinî meselelerde delil olarak kullanılmaya elverişli hadisler için kullanılmış bir terimdir. Ebu Davud, Mekkelilere yazdığı ve süneninin özellikleriyle sünende kullandığı kimi ıstılahları açıkladığı risalesinin bir yerinde şöyle demiştir, “kitabımda yer alan şiddetli zayıflığı bulunan hadisleri açıkladım. Senedi sahih olmayanlar bunlardandır. Böyle bir açıklama yapmadığım hadisler sâlihtir ve bazısı bazısından daha sahihtir.” 1063 Buradan anlaşılmaktadır ki Ebu Davud'un salih dediği hadisler senedi sahih olanlar ile şiddetli zayıflığı bulunmayanlardır. İbnu's-Salâh, Ebu Davud'un sözlerini neklettikten so a Sünende bulunan ve es-Sahîhânda mevcut olmamakla birlikte sahih ile hasesin arasını ayırabilen hadiscilerin sahih olduğuna dair herhangi bir söz söylemedikleri hadislerin hasen olarak bilindiğini oysa böyle hadisler içinde başka alimlere göre hasen olmayanların bulunabileceğini söylemiştir. 1064Bu ifadelerden ortaya çıkan sonuç, senedi sahih olan ve şiddetli zayıflığı bulunmayan hadisler, bu özellikleri taşımayanlardan farklıdırlar. Bunlar dinî bir meselede delil olabilecek niteliktedirler ve makbul sayılırlar. Böyle hadislere genelde sâlih adı verilmiştir. SALIH VE TAKVA SAHIBI KIMSELERIN ILHAMI ILIM SAYILABILIR MI, BIR BASKA IFADEYLE ILHAM ILIM IÇIN BIR KAYNAK SAYILABILIR MI ? Ehl-i Sünnet ve'l-Cemaat'in inancına göre ilmin vasıta ve kaynakları üçtür. Bunların dışında elde edilen herhangi bir şey zan ifade eder.Vasıtalar: 1- Sağlam olan beş duyu. Yani görme, işitme, koklama, tatma ve dokunma duyuları. Allah Teala bu beş duyudan herbirini kendini has şeyleri idrak etmesi için yaratmıştır. Kısacası görülebilen şeyler görme duyusu ile, işitilebilen şeyler işitme duyusu ile, koklanabilir şeyler koklama duyusu ve tadılabilen şeyler tatma duyusu ve nihayet dokunulabilen şeyler de dokunma duyusu ile idrak edilebilir. Biz şartlarına riayet etmemiz halinde ve bu duyuları yerinde kullandığımız taktirde bunlar aracılığıyla ilim sahibi oluruz. 2- Doğru haber. Doğru haber de ikiye ayrılır: Birincisi, mütevatir haberdir. Yani Yalan söylemek için anlaşma yapıp ittifak etmeleri mümkün olmayan bir cemaat yolu ile gelen haberdir. Şayet bu haber el değiştirirse mütevatir olabilmesi için her tabakada böyle bir cemaatin bulunması gerekir. Tevatür için habercilerin iman veya salahı şart değildir. İkincisi, Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in sözüdür. Çünkü Peygamber (s.a.v.) yalandan masum olduğuna göre sözü kesinlik arzeder. Bunun için Saadet asrında yaşayıp peygamberin sözünü duyan kimsenin işittiği şeyin doğruluğuna iman etmesi gerekir. Kısacası Resulüllah'ın sözü işiten kimse için kesin bir bilgi kaynağıdır. Aynı doğrultuda Resulüllah'dan (s.a.v.) tevatüren rivayet edilen bir şey de bilgi ifade eder. Ancak tevatür derecesinde olmayan ve peygambere isnad edilen bir hadis bilgi değil zannı ifade eder. Yalnız bazan peygamberin sözünde değil rivayet sabit olmadığından ravinin rivayeti açısından zannı ifade etmektedir. 3- Akıl'dır.Akıl insana has bir kuvvettir. İnsan bu kuvvet sayesinde idrak etme imkanına kavuşabilmektedir. Ancak akılla idrak edilen şeyler de iki kısma ayrılmaktadır. 1- Bedihi. 2- Kesbi. Bedihi, yani açıkca sabit olan şeyler. "Ateş sıcaktır”. "Yer altımızdadır”, gibi. Kesbi ise "Ateş olan yerde duman görülür" gibi. İlham ve keşif gibi şeyler ilim sayılamazlar ve hüccet teşkil etmezler. Dolayısıyla salih ve takva sahibi kimselerin ilham ve keşfe dayanarak bir şey söylemeleri bilgi ifade etmez, ancak işaret ve zan olabilir. Sâlih İnsan Kimdir?. Sâlih İnsan Kimdir Sâlih İnsan Kimdir? Sâlih, aslında fâsid’in zıddıdır. Fâsid ve müfsid: Yükümlülüğün gerektirdiği hususları yerine getirmeyen; salih de: Yükümlülüğün gerektirdiği hususları yerine getiren diye tanımlanmaktadır. Salih, inancında ve amelinde doğru olandır şeklinde de tanımlanır. Ayrıca salih, Allah’ın kendisi üzerindeki haklarını yerine getiren, Allah'a karşı farzları, kullara karşı da haklarını ödeyen, itikad ve amelinde doğru olan, Allah'a itaat eden ve haramlardan kaçınan, ömrünü Allah'a itaatte, malını da O’nun rızası yolunda sarfeden, dünya ve ahiretini düzeltip kâmil bir insan olan şeklinde de tarif edilmektedir. Fakat, yapılan bu tariflerden her biri, salih insanın bir yönüne işaret etmektedir. Mevdudi ise, salih insanı, inancında, niyetinde, sözlerinde ve hareketlerinde doğru olan ve hayatının her yönünde doğruluğu benimseyen kimsedir (15) şeklinde tanımlayarak, onun derli toplu bir tarifini vermektedir. Sâlih insanın tarifi, Kur’an’da ehl-i kitap’tan bahseden ayetlerde şöyle tarif edilmektedir: “... Onlardan geceleri secdeye kapanarak Allah’ın âyetlerini okuyanlar vardır. Bunlar Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanır, iyiliği emreder, kötülükten yasaklar ve hayır işlerine koşarlar. İşte onlar salih insanlardır.” (3/Âl-i İmran, 114) Bu ayete göre salih insanın özelliklerinden bazılarını şöyle sıralayabiliriz: Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanmak, Allah’ın âyetlerini okumak, Allah'a secde etmek, İyiliği emredip kötülükten sakındırmak, Hayır işlerine koşmak, Sâlih amel işlemek. Kur'an-ı Kerim'de salih insan olmak, mü'minlere ait çok üstün bir özelliktir. Peygamberler bile bu özelliğe sahip olmak için dua ve temennilerde bulunmuşlar, salih insanlardan olmayı arzu etmişlerdir. Hz. İbrahim (26/Şuarâ, 83), Hz. Yusuf (12/Yusuf, 101) ve Hz. Süleyman (27/Neml, 19)'ın salih insanlardan olmak için Allah'a dua ettiklerini Kur'an'dan öğreniyoruz. Yine Hz. İbrahim'in "Rabbim, bana salihlerden bir çocuk lutfet" (37/Saffat, 100) diye temenni ve duada bulunduğu görülmektedir. Peygamberlerin salih kullar olduğu zikredilmektedir (2/Bakara, 130; 21/Enbiyâ, 72; 6/En'âm, 85...). Peygamberlerin salih insanlardan olmayı arzu etmelerinin sebebi şudur: Salih, Kur'an'da her bakımdan mükemmel bir insan tipi olarak çizilmektedir. Peygamberler ise, insanlar içinde Allah'ın seçtiği insanlar olmaları sebebiyle en mükemmel insanlardır. Dolayısıyla onlar salih insanlardan olmaya daha layıktırlar. Kâmil bir salih insan, Allah'a isyan etmeyen ve mâsiyeti/günah ve isyanları hatırına getirmeyendir. Gerçek anlamda salih insan olmak, derecelerin en yükseği, mertebelerin en büyüğü ve makamların en şereflisi demektir. Peygamberlerin hedefleri, yeryüzünü ıslah etmek, fesadı kaldırmaktır. Böylece iyiliğin emredildiği, kötülüğün yasaklandığı ahlak temellerine dayanan ve Allah'ın hakimiyetini esas kılan bir toplum düzeni kurmak için başarılı bir tebliğ yapan insanlar, salih insan vasfına layık olurlar ki, bunların başında peygamberler ve onların izini takip eden mü'minler gelir. Peygamberlerin salih insan vasıfları yanında, mü'minlerin de salih insanlardan olmaları gerektiği Kur'an'da vurgulanmaktadır. "Rabbim, beni yakın bir süreye kadar ertelesen de, sadaka versem, salih insanlardan olsam' diyeceği zaman gelmeden önce size verdiğimiz rızıklardan infak edin." (63/Münafıkun, 10) Salih insanlardan olma arzusu sadece peygamberler ve mü'minlerde olmayıp, diğer insanların da istedikleri bir vasıf olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Hz. Peygamber'e kâfir ve münafıklarla mücadele etmesi gerektiğini bildiren ayetlerden sonra şöyle buyrulmaktadır: "Onlardan kimi de: 'Eğer Allah, lutuf ve kereminden bize verirse, elbette sadaka vereceğiz ve salih insanlardan olacağız' diye Allah'a and içtiler." (9/Tevbe, 75) Salih insanlardan olmanın en önemli özelliği, Allah tarafından dost edinilmiş olmak (7/A'râf, 196) ve peygamberler, sıddıklar ve şehidlerle beraber olma gerçeğidir (4/Nisâ, 69). Salih insanlardan olmanın temel şartı ise, iman ve salih amel işlemektir. "İman eden ve salih amel işleyenleri, salih insanlar arasına sokarız." (29/Ankebut, 9) Bunun yanında Allah'a ve Rasül'üne itaat etmek gerekmektedir (4/Nisâ, 69). Salih insanların derecelerine ulaşmak için, sarp ve dik yokuşları aşmak, canlı bir Kur'an olmaya gayret etmek lazımdır. SÂLİH ALEYHİSSELÂM Semud kavmine gönderilmiştir. Semûd kavmine gönderilen peygamber. Hazret-i Âdem'in on dokuzuncu batından torunudur. Hûd aleyhisselâmın peygamber olarak gönderildiği Ad kavmi, isyânları sebebiyle büyük bir azaba düşüp, helâk olmuştu. İmân ettikleri için bu azabtan kurtulan insanlar ise kendilerine yeni yurtlar kurmak üzere çeşitli bölgelere dağıldılar. Bu dağılan insanlardan bir kısmı Semûd denilen kimsenin evlatlarıdır. Semûd kavmi, Şam ile Hicaz arasındaki Hicr denilen bölgede yerleşmişti. Bu sebeble Eshâb-ül-Hicr de denilen bu kavim, gün geçtikçe çoğalıp büyüdü. Dokuz kabileden meydana geldi. Çok çalışıp, bağlar, bahçeler yetiştirdi. Çöllerin kuru sıcağından kurtulup, dağları oyarak tepelere saraylar, ovalara köşkler kurdular. Sanatta ve servette iyice ilerlediler. Ancak, zevk ve safâya düşüp daha önce kendilerine Hûd aleyhisselâm tarafından bildirilen, hak dinden yavaş yavaş uzaklaşmaya başladılar. Kabile reislerinin de zulme ve haksızlığa başlamaları üzerine, gittikçe çözülen, Semûd kavmi, nihâyet ağaçtan ve taştan putlar yapıp tapmaya başladılar. Saptıkları kötü yolda sürüklenerek, tevhid esâsından, Allahü teâlâya imân etmekten tamâmen uzaklaştılar. Câhil ve azgın bir kavim oldular. Sâlih aleyhisselâm, bu kavim arasında herkesle iyi geçinen, fakirlere yardım eden, zayıfları koruyan ve üstün ahlâkıyla sevilen bir zâttı. Kırk yaşlarına geldiği sırada, Allahü teâlâ onu Semûd kavmine, doğru yolu göstermek üzere peygamber olarak gönderdi. Sâlih aleyhisselâm kavmini imâna dâvet edip, putlara tapmaktan, zulümden ve diğer bütün kötülüklerden uzak durmalarını ısrarla söyledi. Kavmine; Gerçekten ben size gönderilen güvenilir bir peygamberim. Artık Allah'tan korkun, bana itâat edin. diyerek dâvetini açıkladı.Sâlih aleyhisselâmın bu dâveti karşısında pek az kimse imân etti. Kavmin çoğunluğu imân etmemekte direndi. Servetlerine güvenen, zevk ve safâ içinde kendinden geçip, zulme başvuran inkârcılar, Sâlih aleyhisselâma; Sen de bizim gibi bir insandan başka bir şey değilsin! diyorlar, onu, büyülenmiş, yalancı sayıyorlardı. Sâlih aleyhisselâm ise kavmini imâna davet etmeye devam ediyor ve şöyle diyordu: Ey Semûd kavmi! Sizin içinde bulunduğunuz bu güzel bağ ve bahçelerde, bu yemyeşil ekinler, altın başaklarla, güzel hurmalarla ve çağlayan sularla berâber ebdi olarak burada kalacağınızı mı zannediyorsunuz? Bu evleri kim yaptı. Şimdi kim oturuyor, hiç düşünüyor musunuz? Bu bağların ve bahçelerin ilk sâhibleri kimlerdi, şimdi kim oturuyor? Belki onlar da sizin kendilerini burada ebedi kalacak zannediyorlardı. Fakat hepsi ölüp gittiler. Siz de gelip geçenler gibi öleceksiniz. Bunlar size kalmayacak. Âhirette, yaptıklarınızdan birer birer hesâba çekileceksiniz. Henüz fırsat eldeyken bana tâbi olun. Şunu iyi bilin ki, bugün sizi aldatıp, Allah'a isyân ettirenler, ilâhi azâbtan kendilerini de sizi de kurtaramayacaklardır. Çünkü onlar da sizin gibi âciz insanlardır.'' Allahü teâlâ, Semûd kavmine isyân ve taşkınlıktan vaz geçmeleri için, kadınlarını kısır bıraktı. Ağaçlar kuruyup meyve vermedi. Semûdluların bir kuyu hâricindeki bütün suları kurudu. Sâlih aleyhisselâma kin ve öfkeyle gelen Semûdlular: Ey Sâlih! Aramıza fesâd karıştırdın. Mallarımıza, çoluk-çocuğumuza, bize zarar verdin. Buradan çekil git. Yoksa seni öldürürüz. dediler. Sâlih aleyhisselâm bir müddet onlardan ayrılıp tenhâ yerlere gitti. Bir müddet sonra tekrar dönüp Semûdluları imâna dâvet etti. Semûd kavmi, Sâlih aleyhisselâmdan mûcize göstermesini istedi. Ancak mûcizeleri gördükleri hâlde yine imân etmediler. Yine bir gün Sâlih aleyhisselâma gelip: Eğer doğru söylüyorsan, şu dağdaki sarp kayalardan kızıl tüylü ve doğurmak üzere olan bir dişi deve çıksın. O zaman sana imân ederiz. dediler. Bunu istemekten maksatları akıllara durgunluk verecek, insanları şaşırtacak bir iş isteyip, yapmamasını ve mahcup olmasını düşündüler. Sâlih aleyhisselâm; Allahü teâlâ her şeye kâdirdir, böyle bir mûcize görürseniz, dağdan akan pınar suyunun bir gün deveye, bir gün size âit olmasına râzı mısınız? dedi. Semûd kavmi böyle bir şey olamayacağını düşünerek: Bu şartı da kabul ediyoruz. dediler. Sâlih aleyhisselâmın bu şarttan maksâdı; dağdan gelen pınar suyunun az olması ve zagın insanların sâhiplenmesi sebebiyle zor durumda kalan kimselere yardımcı olup, devenin hissesi olan suyu fakir ve zayıflara vermekti. Sâlih aleyhisselâm onlara; Benimle sözleştiğinizi unutmayın, şâyet deve çıkınca ona bir zarar verirseniz ve verdiğiniz sözlerde durmazsanız acı bir azâba uğrarsınız. dedi. Semûd kavmi; Sen deveyi çıkar, her istediğini kabul edeceğiz. Aksine bir iş yaparsak azâbı da kabul ediyoruz. dediler. Nihâyet devenin çıkmasını istedikleri dağın kayalıkları önünde toplanıp, beklemeye başladılar. Sâlih aleyhisselâm böyle bir mûcize vermesi için Allahü teâlâya duâ etti ve duâsı kabul oldu. Kaya yarılıp, arasından istedikleri gibi bir deve çıktı. Deve, iki yana dizilip hayret ve şaşkınlıktan donakalan Semûd kavmi arasından salına salına yürümeye başladı. Sonra da bir yavru doğurdu. Bu mûcizeyi görenlerden bir kısmı imân etti. Diğer bir kısmı ise menfaatlerinin ve zulümlerinin ortadan kalkacağını görerek bir türlü imân etmediler. Sâlih aleyhisselâm onlara sözlerinde durmalarını, aksi takdirde ağır bir azâba düşeceklerini söyledi. Fakat inad ve inkârdan vazgeçmediler. Suyun taksimi işi de kendilerine ağır gelip kendilerine göre çâreler aramaya başladılar. Mûcize olarak kayadan çıkan deve, yavrusuyla birlikte her tarafı dolaşıyor, su içme nöbeti olduğu gün de suyun başına gelip suyu tamâmen içiyordu. Su içmesi de ayrı bir mûcize olup tonlarca su içiyor, su vücûdunda kayboluyordu. Suyu içip bitirince, su çıkan yerde oturuyordu. İmân edenler, ondan bir kabiliye yetecek kadar bol süt sağıyorlar, sütten içeyor ve yiyecekler yapıyorlardı. Böylece inananların imânı kuvvetlenir, inkârcıların kinleri artardı. Bu mûcize karşısında âciz kalan Semûd kavmi deveyi öldürmeyi plânlıyordu. Nitekim, Sâlih aleyhisselâmın nasihat edip, imân etmeye çağırdığı bir sırada, onlar, su içmekte olan deveyi göstererek; Güyâ şu deveyi öldürsek biz helâk olacakmışız! Onu öldürelim de gör! dediler. Nihâyet çeşitli plânlar kurarak deveyi öldürdüler. Sonra da Sâlih aleyhisselâma; İşte deveyi öldürdük. Eğer sözledişin gibi bir peygambersen sözlediğin azâbı getir. dediler. Sâlih aleyhisselâm bu azgın kavme şefkat ve merhâmetle nasihat edip; Ey kavmim! Nedir bu yaptığınız? Sizin için bir imtihan vesilesi olan deveyi de öldürdünüz. İnkârda ve günâhkarlıkta ısrar ettiniz. Buna rağmen tövbe kapısı açıktır. Neden azâbın gelmesini istiyorsunuz, tövbe ediniz! dedi. Bu son dâvete de sert cevaplar veren Semûd kavmi, Sâlih aleyhisselâmı, âilesini ve imân edenleride öldürmeyi plânlamaya başladılar. Sâlih aleyhisselâm bu azgın kavme şöyle dedi: Yurdunuzda üç gün daha kalın, birinci gün yüzünüz sararacak, ikici gün kızaracak, üçüncü gün siyahlaşacak, dördüncü gün ise üzerinize azâb gelerek sizi helâk edecektir! Sâlih aleyhisselâmın söylediği bu günler gelip çattı. Bu sırada Semûd kavmi Sâlih aleyhisselâmı ve inananları öldürme teşebbüsüne giriştiler. Onlar harekete geçmeden, Cebrâil aleyhisselâm gelip, durumu Sâlih aleyhisselâma bildirdi. Sâlih aleyhisselâm da imân edenlerle birlikte oradan uzaklaşıp gitti. Birinci günde bâzı hâller zuhûr etti. Devenin bastığı yerlerde kanfışkırdığı, ağaçların yapraklarının kızardığı, kuyu suyunun kan renginde ve insanların yüzlerinin sapsarı olduğu görüldü.İkinci gün de Semûdluların yüzleri kana boyanmış gibi kıpkırmızı oldu. Bu belirtileri gören Semûdlular azâbın geleceğini kanâat getirip feryât ettiler. Yüzlerinin siyahlaştığı üçüncü gün, evini sarıp hücum ettikleri Sâlih aleyhisselâmın, şehirden çıkıp gittiğini anladılar. O gün, gece yarısından sonra, sabaha karşı şiddetli bir sarsıntı ve dağlardan fışkıran ateş ile Semûd kavminin yurdu altüst oldu. Sayhanın (sarsıntının) şiddetinden hepsinin ödleri patladı. Hepsi helâk olup gittiler. Bundan sonra da yurtları hiç mâmur edilmedi. Sanki hiç insan yaşamamış bir yer hâlini aldı. Semûd kavmi helâk edildikten sonra Sâlih aleyhisselâm, imân edenlerle birlikte gelip, yerle bir edilen şehre ibretle bakarak; Ey kavmim! Sizden hiçbir ücret istemeden, sizi sâdece Allahü teâlâ imân etmeye dâvet ettim ve bunu size nice nasihatlar yaptım. Fakat siz dinlemediniz. Sonra bu azâba uğradınız! dedi.Sâlih aleyhisselâm, kavminin helâkinden sonra kendisine imân edenlerle birlikte Mekke'ye veya Şam taraflarına gitti. Remle kasabasına yerleşti. Hadramût tarafına gittiğine dâir rivâyetler de vardır. Kur'ân-ı kerimin değişik âyet-i kerimelerinde Sâlih aleyhisselâmdan ve kavminden bahsedilmekte olup, Semûd kavminin helâk edilişi meâlen şöyle bildirilmektedir. Semûd kavmine gelince: Biz onlara doğru yolu gösterdik de onlar, körlüğü (câhillik ve sapıklığı) hidâyete tercih ettiler. Bunun üzerine onları, kazandıkları (işledikleri) günâh yüzünden şiddetli azap yıldırımı yakalayıverdi. İmân edip de azâbımızdan korkanları ise kurtardık. (Fussilet sûresi: 17- 18) MÛCİZELERİ: 1- Kayadan deve çıkartması. 2- Sâlih aleyhisselâmın kavminin bulundukları yerde hamt denilen meyvesiz ağaçlardan başka ağaç yoktu. Hak peygambersen, bu ağaçlar meyve versin! diye kendisine mûcize teklifinde bulundular. Sâlih aleyhisselâm duâ edince, bu ağaçların hepsi çeşit çeşit meyveler verdi. 3- Sâlih aleyhisselâmın duâsı bereketiyle büyük taştan su çıkmıştır. 4- Sâlih aleyhisselâmın çadırına ateş tesir etmemiştir. Şöyle ki, kavmi koyuncu idi. Senenin bâzı aylarını sahralarda, yaylalarda çadır kurarak geçirirlerdi. İmân etmeyenlerden biri, gizlice Sâlih aleyhisselâmın çadırını ateşe verince, çadır yanmağa başladı. Bunun üzerine kavminden kâfir olanlar; Hak peygamber isen, çadırındaki yangını söndür! diye alay etmeye, eğlenmeye başladılar. Hazret-i Sâlih, yangının sönmesi için duâ edince, kendi çadırı kurtulup, ateş kâfirlerin çadırlarına geçti ve hiçbir çadır kalmayıp, içindeki eşyâlarla berâber, yanıp kül oldu. SÂLİH ALEYHİSSELÂM'IN DEVESİ (2) Birinci Ad kavmi helak olduktan sonra, onların geri kalanları Vâdi'l Kura ve Şam taraflarını imar ederek hâlâ eserleri bakî olan bir takım eski menziller meydana getirdiler. Büyük binaları barındıran şehirleri, kasabaları ve dağ zirvelerinde oyulmuş san'at eseri mağaraları vardı. Bunların merkezi olan Hıcr şehrinin bakiyesi olarak bir köy vardır ki, Semûd medeniyetinin eserleri Hıcr'in etrafındadır. Birinci Âdın bakiyesi olan bu Semûd kavmi müşrik ve putperest idiler. Allahü Teâlâ kendilerine tevhid akidesini öğretmek üzere içlerinden biri olan kan kardeşleri Salih Aleyhîsselâm'ı peygamber olarak gönderdi. Salih Aleyhisselâm Semûd kavminin orta halli bir ailesine mensuptu. Ancak soy bakımından en itibarlı bir aile idi. Hazreti Salih kavmini hakka davete başlayarak şu nasihatlerde bulundu: -Ey kavmim! Siz burada müşrik olduğunuz halde Ölümden, âfetten emin olarak bırakılır mısınız? Bu bahçeler, bostanlar, pınarlar, ırmaklar, ekinler, meyvesi hoş hurma ağaçları içinde kalır mısınız? Bir de ince san'atla dağlardan hayrete değer evler yontuyorsunuz. Bunların içerisinde şirk üzere ebedî kalır mısınız? Şu halde Allah'dan korkunuz ve onun Resulü olan bana itaat ediniz!. Ve yeryüzünü fesada verip İslahına çalışmayan şu müşriklerin sözlerine kapılmayınız! Fakat Semûd kavmi Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın bu dâvetine isyan ettiler ve: -Muhakkak sen sihre tutulmuş, çıldırmış kimselerden birisin! Sen de şüphesiz bizim gibi yiyip içen bir kişisin. Eğer sen doğru Peygamberlerden isen, doğruluğuna delîl olacak bir delîl getir! dediler. Hazreti Salih onlara -Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk ediniz! O Allah ki, sizin için O'ndan başka ibâdet edecek hiç bir ilâh yoktur. Bunun Rabbiniz tarafından muhakkak bir delili gelmiştir ki, o, sizin için bir delîl olarak Allah'ın gönderdiği şu dişi devesidir. Onu kendi haline bırakınız!. Varsın Allah'ın toprağında Hıcr vadisi otlarından yesin!. Sakın ona bir fenalıkta bulunmayınız!. Sonra sizi çok elemli bir azab yakalar. Şunu da hatırlayınız kî, Allah sizi, Ad kavmini helak ettikten, sonra onlara halef kıldı. Ve sizi bu toprakta yerleştirdi. Düz ovalarında yazlık köşkler ediniyorsunuz. Dağlıklarında da kışlık evler yontuyorsunuz. Artık Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayınız da O'na iman ediniz! Ve yeryüzünde fesadçı bir zümre halinde gezmeyiniz!. İşte şu bir deve peygamberliğimin doğruluğuna bir delildir. Bu kuyunun suyunu nöbetle muayyen bir gün devenin içmek hakkı vardır. Muayyen bir gün de sizin içmek hakkınız vardır. Sakın bu deveye fenalık dokundurmayınız, bunu kesmeyiniz!. Sonra sizi büyük bir günün azabı yakalar! dedi. Salih Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminden îmân etmeyi kibirlerine yediremiyen eşraf güruhu, etbâlarından îmân eden fukara zümresine, onlarla alay ederek: -Siz Salih'in hakikaten Rabbi tarafından bize ve size gönderilmiş bir Peygamber olduğuna inanıyor musunuz? dediler. Fakirler ve zayıflar takımı da onlara: -Biz Allahü Teâlâ'nın Salih Aleyhisselâm'a gönderdiği dîne inanmış kişileriz! diye cevap verdiler. Kibirlenip de îmân etmeyen güruh ise: -Sizin iman ettiğiniz o dîni biz inkâr ediyoruz! dediler ve Allah'ın mu'cizesi olan dişi deveyi boğazladılar ve Allah'ın emrini kabul etmekten kaçındılar. . Salih Aleyhisselâm'a da: -Ey Salih, eğer sen hakikaten Peygamberlerden isen bizi korkutup durduğun azabı getir de görelim! dediler. Bunun üzerine onları bir zelzele, yeryüzünü sarsan şiddetli bir sayha yakaladı da onlar evlerinde çöke kalarak sabaha erdiler. Salih Aleyhisselâm ise onlardan döndü ve dönmeden önce de kendilerine: -Ey kavmim, ben size Rabbimin emirlerini, nehiylerini tebliğ ettim, size güzel öğüt de verdim, Ancak siz hayrınız için çalışanları sevmezsiniz! dedi. Semûd kavminin merkezi olan Hıcr şehrinde dokuz kişilik bir şerli çete vardı. Bunlar Semûd'un mütegallibe takımı idiler. Semûd diyarını İslah değil, ifsâd ediyorlardı. Devenin nöbet günü kuyunun suyunu içip kurutmasına, hayvanların susuz kalmasına canları sıkılarak bu çete ferdleri, Allah adına and içerek aralarında sözleştiler ki, muhakkak Salih Aleyhisselâm'a ve ona îman edenlere bir gece baskını yapalım, öldürelim. Sonra onun vârislerine: -Biz Salih'in ve ehlinin öldürüldüğünü görmedik! diye yemin edelim. Artık sözümüz sözdür, sözümüzde sadık kimseleriz! dediler. Onlar böyle bir hile tuzağı kurdular. Halbuki Hazreti Allah da onlara bir ceza ve helak hazırlamıştı ki, onlar hâlâ anlamıyorlardı. Sonunda müşrikler deveyi boğazladılar, sonra da öldürdüklerine pişman oldular. Bu hadiseden üç gün sonra bir sabah vakti azâb sayhası kendilerini yakaladı da, onlara oydukları sağlam binalar, o kadar servetleri hiç bir fayda vermedi.. imansızların hepsi toptan helak oldu. Yontulmuş evleri yaptıkları zulümler yüzünden bom - boş kaldı. Şüphesiz bu hadisede anlamak ve bilmek kaabiliyeti olan bir kavim için büyük ibret vardır. İman edenler topluluğu ise bu badireden selâmete çıkarıldı. Çünkü onlar şirkten uzaklaşmışlardı. Salih Aleyhisselâm ile birlikte kurtulan mü'minler dört bin kişi idi. Hazreti Salih bu azabın vaki olmasından önce ümmetiyle beraber Semûd kavminin arasından çıkarak Şam tarafına gelmiş, Remle kasabasında kalmıştır. Hazreti Salih kavmi ile yirmi sene yaşadıktan sonra yüz elli sekiz yaşında iken Hadramut'da vefat etmiştir. Hazreti Salih'in yukarda geçtiği gibi, mucize olarak bu dişi deveyi ortaya koyması, Semûd kavminin kıymetli malının deve olmasındandır. Devenin icazkar hali de dolu bir kuyunun suyunu bir defada içmesidir. Bu mübarek hayvan dağlarda otlar, su nöbeti kendisinin olduğu gün gelir, başını kuyuya sokarak bir defada kuyunun suyunu tamamen içermiş. Ertesi gün de Semûd kavmi kuyudan su alır, hayvanlarını su-larlarmış. Resûlüllah aleyhisselâm Tebük harbinde Semûd'un helak olduğu yerde konakladığı zaman sahabîlerine, buranın kuyusundan su içmemelerini ve buradan su almamalarını ilân etti. Ashâb «Ey Allah'ın Resûlü, biz bu kuyunun suyundan alıp hamur yoğurduk, su kaplarımızı da doldurduk» deyince, Peygamber aleyhisselâm «öyle ise hamuru atın, o aldığınız suyuna dökün!» buyurdular. (Â'râf, Hıcr, Nemi ve Şuarâ Sûreleri) Kavimlerin Helakı SEMUD KAVMİ Semud (kavmi) de uyarıları yalanladı. Dediler ki: "Bizden biri olan bir beşere mi uyacağız? Bu durumda gerçekten biz bir sapıklık (delalet) ve çılgınlık içinde kalmış oluruz." "Zikr (vahy) içimizden ona mı bırakıldı? Hayır, o çok yalan söyleyen, kendini beğenmiş bir şımarıktır." Onlar yarın, kimin çok yalan söyleyen, kendini beğenmiş bir şımarık olduğunu bilip-öğreneceklerdir. (Kamer Suresi, 23-26) Kuran'da belirtildiğine göre Semud Kavmi de aynı Ad Kavmi gibi Allah'ın uyarılarını gözardı etmiş ve bunun sonucunda helak olmuştur. Günümüzde arkeolojik ve tarihsel çalışmalar sonunda Semud Kavmi’nin yaşadığı yer, yaptığı evler, yaşama biçimi gibi birçok bilinmeyen, gün ışığına çıkartılmıştır. Kuran'da bahsedilen Semud Kavmi, bugün, hakkında birçok arkeolojik bulguya sahip olunan bir tarihsel gerçektir. Semud kavmiyle ilgili bu arkeolojik bulgulara bakmadan önce, elbette, Kuran'da anlatılan kıssayı incelemekte ve bu kavmin peygamberlerine çıkardıkları zorlukları gözden geçirmekte yarar var. Zira Kuran her çağa hitap eden bir kitap olduğundan, Semud Kavmi’nin kendisine gelen tebliği inkar etmesi de her çağ için ibret alınması gereken bir olaydır. HZ. SALİH'İN TEBLİĞİ Kuran'da Semud Kavmi’ni uyarıp korkutması için Hz. Salih'in gönderildiğinden bahsedilir. Hz. Salih, Semud halkı içinde tanınan bir kişidir. Onun hak dini tebliğ etmesini ummayan kavim ise, kendilerini içinde bulundukları sapkınlıktan uzaklaşmaya çağırması karşısında şaşkınlığa düşmüştür. İlk tepki, yadırgama ve kınamadır: Semud (halkına da) kardeşleri Salih'i (gönderdik). Dedi ki: "Ey kavmim, Allah'a ibadet edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. O sizi yerden (topraktan) yarattı ve onda ömür geçirenler kıldı. Öyleyse O'ndan bağışlanma dileyin, sonra O'na tevbe edin. Şüphesiz benim Rabbim, yakın olandır, (duaları) kabul edendir." Dediler ki: "Ey Salih, bundan önce sen içimizde kendisinden (iyilikler ve yararlılıklar) umulan biriydin. Atalarımızın taptığı şeylere tapmaktan sen bizi engelleyecek misin? Doğrusu biz, senin bizi davet ettiğin şeyden kuşku verici bir tereddüt içindeyiz." (Hud Suresi, 61-62) Salih Peygamber'in çağrısına halkın az bir kısmı uydu, çoğu ise anlattıklarını kabul etmedi. Özellikle de kavmin önde gelenleri Hz. Salih'i inkar ettiler ve ona karşı düşmanca bir tavır takındılar. Hz. Salih'e inananları güçsüz duruma düşürmeye, onları baskı altına almaya çalıştılar. Hz. Salih'in kendilerini Allah'a ibadet etmeye çağırmasına öfke duyuyorlardı. Bu öfke sadece Semud halkına özgü de değildi aslında; Semud Kavmi, kendisinden önce yaşayan Nuh ve Ad Kavimleri’nin yaptığı hatayı yapıyordu. Kuran'da bu üç toplumdan şöyle söz edilir: Sizden öncekilerin, Nuh kavminin, Ad ve Semud ile onlardan sonra gelenlerin haberi size gelmedi mi? Ki onları, Allah'tan başkası bilmez. Elçileri onlara apaçık delillerle gelmişlerdi de, ellerini ağızlarına götürüp (öfkelerinden ısırdılar) ve dediler ki: "Tartışmasız, biz sizin kendisiyle gönderildiğiniz şeyleri inkâr ettik ve bizi kendisine çağırdığınız şeyden de gerçekten kuşku verici bir tereddüt içindeyiz." (İbrahim Suresi, 9) Hz. Salih'in uyarılarına rağmen kavim, Allah hakkında kuşkulara kapılmaya devam etti. Ancak yine de Hz. Salih'in peygamberliğine inanmış bir grup vardı, ki bunlar, daha sonra azap geldiğinde Hz. Salih ile beraber kurtarılacaklardı. Önde gelenler ise, Hz. Salih'e iman etmiş olan topluluğa zorluk çıkarmaya çalıştılar: Kavminin önde gelenlerinden büyüklük taslayanlar (müstekbirler), içlerinden iman edip de onlarca zayıf bırakılanlara (müstaz'aflara) dediler ki: "Salih'in gerçekten Rabbi tarafından gönderildiğini biliyor musunuz?" Onlar: "Biz gerçekten onunla gönderilene inananlarız." dediler. Büyüklük taslayanlar (müstekbirler de şöyle) dedi: "Biz de, gerçekten sizin inandığınızı tanımayanlarız." (Araf Suresi, 75-76) Semud Kavmi hala Allah ve Hz. Salih'in peygamberliği hakkında kuşkulara kapılmaktaydı. Üstelik bir kısım, Hz. Salih'i açık olarak inkar ediyordu. Hatta, inkar edenlerden bir grup—hem de sözde Allah adına—Hz. Salih'i öldürmek için planlar yapıyordu: Dediler ki: "Senin ve seninle birlikte olanlar yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğradık." (Salih) Dedi ki: "Sizin uğursuzluğunuz (başınıza gelenler) Allah katında (yazılı)dır. Hayır, siz denenmekte olan bir kavimsiniz." Şehirde dokuzlu bir çete vardı, yeryüzünde bozgun çıkarıyorlar ve dirlik-düzenlik bırakmıyorlardı. Kendi aralarında Allah adına and içerek, dediler ki: "Gece mutlaka ona ve ailesine bir baskın düzenleyelim, sonra velisine: Ailesinin yokoluşuna biz şahid olmadık ve gerçekten bizler doğruyu söyleyenleriz, diyelim." Onlar hileli bir düzen kurdu. Biz de (onların hilesine karşı) onların farkında olmadığı bir düzen kurduk. (Neml Suresi, 47-50) Hz. Salih, Allah’ın vahyi üzerine, kavminin Allah'ın emirlerine uyup uymayacaklarını belirlemek için son bir deneme olarak onlara dişi bir deve gösterdi. Kendisine itaat edip etmeyeceklerini denemek için kavmine, sahip oldukları suyu bu dişi deve ile paylaşmalarını ve ona zarar vermemelerini söyledi. Böylece kavim bir denemeden geçirildi. Kavminin Hz. Salih'e cevabı ise, bu deveyi öldürmek oldu. Şuara Suresi'nde, bu olayların gelişimi şöyle anlatılır: Semud (kavmi) de, gönderilen (elçi)leri yalanladı. Kuran'da verilen bilgilerden, Semud Kavmi’nin Ad Kavmi’nin torunları olduğu anlaşılır. Nitekim arkeolojik bulgular da, Arap Yarımadası’nın kuzeyinde yaşayan Semudlar’ın kökenlerinin, Ad Kavmi’nin de yaşadığı Güney Arabistan'da olduğunu göstermektedir. Hani onlara kardeşleri Salih: "Sakınmaz mısınız? demişti. "Gerçek şu ki, ben size gönderilmiş güvenilir bir elçiyim. Artık Allah'tan korkup-sakının ve bana itaat edin. Buna karşılık ben sizden bir ücret istemiyorum; Siz burada güvenlik içinde mi bırakılacaksınız? Bahçelerin, pınarların içinde, ekinler ve yumuşak tomurcuklu gözalıcı hurmalıklar arasında? Dağlardan ustalıkla zevkli evler yontuyorsunuz. Artık Allah'tan sakının ve bana itaat edin. Ve ölçüsüzce davrananların emrine itaat etmeyin. Ki onlar, yeryüzünde bozgunculuk çıkarıyor ve dirlik-düzenlik kurmuyorlar (ıslah etmiyorlar)." Dediler ki: "Sen ancak büyülenmişlerdensin. Sen yalnızca bizim benzerimiz olan bir beşerden başkası değilsin; eğer doğru sözlü isen, bu durumda bir ayet (mucize) getir-görelim." Dedi ki: "İşte, bu bir dişi devedir; su içme hakkı (bir gün) onun, belli bir günün su içme hakkı da sizindir. Ona bir kötülükle dokunmayın, sonra büyük bir günün azabı sizi yakalar." Sonunda onu (yine de) kestiler, ancak pişman oldular. (Şuara Suresi, 141-157) Hz. Salih ile kavmi arasındaki mücadele Kamer Suresi'nde ise şöyle bildirilir: Semud (kavmi) de uyarıları yalanladı. Dediler ki: "Bizden biri olan bir beşere mi uyacağız? Bu durumda gerçekten biz bir sapıklık (delalet) ve çılgınlık içinde kalmış oluruz. Zikr (vahy) içimizden ona mı bırakıldı? Hayır, o çok yalan söyleyen, kendini beğenmiş bir şımarıktır." Onlar yarın, kimin çok yalan söyleyen, kendini beğenmiş bir şımarık olduğunu bilip-öğreneceklerdir. Gerçek şu ki Biz, bir fitne (imtihan ve deneme konusu) olarak o dişi deveyi kendilerine göndereniz. Şu halde sen onları gözleyip-bekle ve sabret. Ve onlara, suyun aralarında kesin olarak pay edildiğini haber ver. Su alış sırası (kiminse, o) hazır bulunsun. Derken arkadaşlarını çağırdılar, o da bıçağını kapıp 'hayvanı ayağından biçip yere devirdi. (Kamer Suresi, 23-29) Deveyi öldürdükten sonra kendilerine azabın çabucak gelmemesi, kavmin azgınlığını daha da arttırdı. Hz. Salih'i rahatsız etmeye, onu eleştirmeye ve yalancılıkla suçlamaya başladılar: Böylelikle dişi deveyi öldürdüler ve Rablerinin emrine karşı çıkıp (Salih'e de şöyle) dediler: "Ey Salih, eğer gerçekten gönderilenlerden (bir peygamber) isen, vadettiğin şeyi getir, bakalım." (Araf Suresi, 77) Allah, inkar edenlerin kurdukları hileli düzenleri boşa çıkarttı ve Hz. Salih'i kötülük yapmak isteyenlerin ellerinden kurtardı. Bu olaydan sonra artık kavme her türlü tebliği yaptığını ve hiç kimsenin öğüt almadığını gören Hz. Salih, kavmine kendilerinin üç gün içinde helak olacaklarını bildirdi: ...(Salih) Dedi ki: 'Yurdunuzda üç gün daha yararlanın. Bu, yalanlanmayacak bir vaattir'." (Hud Suresi, 65) Nitekim üç gün sonra Hz. Salih'in uyarısı gerçekleşti ve Semud Kavmi helak edildi: O zulmedenleri dayanılmaz bir ses sarıverdi de kendi yurtlarında dizüstü çökmüş olarak sabahladılar. Sanki orada hiç refah içinde yaşamamışlar gibi. Haberiniz olsun; Semud (halkı) gerçekten Rablerine (karşı) inkâr etmişlerdi. Haberiniz olsun; Semud (halkına Allah'ın rahmetinden) uzaklık (verildi.) (Hud Suresi, 67-68) SEMUD KAVMİ HAKKINDAKİ ARKEOLOJİK BULGULAR Günümüzde Semud Kavmi, Kuran'da bahsi geçen kavimler içinde hakkında en fazla bilgiye sahip olunanlardan bir tanesidir. Tarih kaynakları da, Semud isimli bir kavmin yaşadığına deliller sunmaktadır. Kuran'da bahsi geçen Hicr halkı ve Semud Kavmi’nin aslında aynı kavim oldukları tahmin edilmektedir; zira Semud Kavmi’nin bir başka ismi de Ashab-ı Hicr'dir. Bu durumda "Semud" kelimesi bir halkın ismi, Hicr şehri ise bu halkın kurduğu şehirlerden biri olabilir. Nitekim Yunan coğrafyacı Pliny'nin tarifleri de bu yöndedir. Pliny, Semud Kavmi’nin oturmakta olduğu yerlerin Domatha ve Hegra olduğunu yazmıştır ki, buralar günümüzdeki Hicr kentidir.1 İkibin yıllık bir geçmişe sahip olan Semudlar, bir başka Arap kavmi olan Nebatilerle beraber bir krallık kurmuşlardı. Günümüzde Ürdün'deki Rum Vadisi ya da diğer bir adıyla Petra'da bu kavmin taş işçiliğinin en güzel örneklerini görmek mümkündür. Nitekim Kuran'da da Semud kavminin taş işçiliğindeki ustalıklarından bahsedilir. Semud Kavmi’nden bahseden bilinen en eski kaynak, Babil Kralı II. Sargon'un bu kavme karşı kazandığı zaferleri anlatan Babil devlet kayıtlarıdır. (MÖ 8. yüzyıl) Sargon, Kuzey Arabistan'da yaptığı bir savaş sonunda onları yenmiştir. Yunanlılar da bu kavimden bahsetmekte ve Aristo, Batlamyus ve Pliny'nin yazılarında isimleri "Thamudaei", yani "Semudlar" olarak anılmaktadır.2 Peygamberimizden önce, yaklaşık MS 400-600 yılları arasında ise izleri tamamen silinmiştir. Kuran'da Ad ve Semud Kavimleri’nin isimleri daima birlikte anılır. Dahası Allah ayetlerde, Semud Kavmi’ne Ad Kavmi’nin helakından ders almalarını öğütlemektedir. Bu ise, Semud Kavmi’nin Ad Kavmi hakkında detaylı bir bilgi sahibi olduğunu gösterir: Semud (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Salih'i (gönderdik. Salih:) "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur... (Allah'ın) Ad (kavminden) sonra sizi halifeler kıldığını ve sizi yeryüzünde (güç ve servetle) yerleştirdiğini hatırlayın. Ki onun düzlüklerinde köşkler kuruyor, dağlardan evler yontuyordunuz. Şu halde Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın, yeryüzünde bozguncular olarak karışıklık çıkarmayın. (Araf Suresi, 73-74) Ayetlerden anlaşıldığına göre Ad Kavmi ve Semud Kavmi arasında bir ilişki vardır, hatta belki de Ad Kavmi, Semud Kavmi’nin tarihinin ve kültürünün bir parçasıdır. Hz. Salih, Semud Kavmi’ne Ad Kavmi’nin örneğini hatırlamalarını ve bundan ders almalarını emretmektedir. Ad Kavmi’ne de kendilerinden önce yaşamış olan Nuh Kavmi’nin örnekleri gösterilmiştir. Ad Kavmi’nin Semud Kavmi için tarihsel bir önemi olması gibi, Nuh Kavmi’nin de Ad Kavmi için tarihsel bir önemi vardır. Bu kavimler birbirlerinden haberdardırlar ve belki de aynı soydan gelmektedirler. (Salih kavmine dedi ki: Allah'ın) Ad (kavminden) sonra sizi halifeler kıldığını ve sizi yeryüzünde yerleştirdiğini hatırlayın. Ki onun düzlüklerinde köşkler kuruyor, dağlardan evler yontuyordunuz. Şu halde Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın, yeryüzünde bozguncular olarak karışıklık çıkarmayın. (Araf Suresi, 74) Oysa Ad Kavmi ve Semud Kavimleri’nin yaşadıkları yerler, birbirlerinden coğrafi olarak uzak bir konumdadırlar. Bu iki kavim arasında görünüşte herhangi bir bağlantı yoktur; öyleyse ayette Semud Kavmi’ne hangi sebepten dolayı Ad Kavmi’ni hatırlamaları söylenmektedir? Cevap, biraz araştırıldığında ortaya çıkar. Ad ve Semud Kavimleri arasındaki coğrafi uzaklık aldatıcıdır. Semud Kavmi Ad Kavmi’ni bilmekteydi, çünkü bu iki kavim, büyük bir olasılıkla aynı kökenden geliyorlardı. Ana Britannica Ansiklopedisi "Semudlar" başlığı altında bu kavimden şöyle bahseder: Eski Arabistan'da önem taşıdığı anlaşılan kabile ya da kabileler topluluğu. Güney Arabistan kökenli oldukları, ancak içlerinden büyük bir grubun çok eskiden kuzeye göç ederek Aslab Dağı yamaçlarına yerleştiği sanılmaktadır. Hicaz ve Şam arasında yaşayan Semudlar, Ashab-ı Hicr olarak bilinir. Son arkeolojik araştırmalarda, Arabistan'ın orta kesimlerinde Semudlar'a ait çok sayıda kaya resim ve yazı ortaya çıkartılmıştır.3 Taş oymalardaki işlemelerin inceliğini gösteren bir detay. Semud medeniyetinin kullandığı bir çeşit alfabenin (buna "Semudik alfabe" ismi verilir) çok benzeri bir alfabeye hem Hicaz'da hem Güney Arabistan'da rastlanmıştır.4 Bu alfabe, ilk defa Orta Yemen'deki bugünkü Semud kasabası yakınlarında bulunmuştur. Bu bölgenin kuzeyinde Rub al-Khali, güneyinde Hadramut ve batısında da Sabwah kenti vardır. Daha önce Ad Kavmi’nin, Güney Arabistan'da yaşayan bir kavim olduğunu biliyoruz. Ad Kavmi’nin yaşadığı bölgede, özellikle Ad'ın torunları olan Hadramiler'in yaşadıkları bölgenin ve başkentlerinin yakınlarında Semud Kavmi’ne ait bulguların elde edilmesi ise son derece önemlidir. Bu durum, Kuran'da işaret edilen Ad-Semud Kavimleri’nin bağlantısını da açıklar. Bu bağlantı, Hz. Salih'in, Semudların Ad Kavmi’nin yerine geldiklerini belirten sözünde şöyle açıklanmaktadır: Semud (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Salih'i (gönderdik. Salih:) "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur... (Allah'ın) Ad (kavminden) sonra sizi halifeler kıldığını ve sizi yeryüzünde (güç ve servetle) yerleştirdiğini hatırlayın." (Araf Suresi, 73-74) Kısacası Semud Kavmi, Allah'ın elçilerine uymamanın karşılığını helak olarak ödemiştir. Yapmakta oldukları yapılar, sanat eserleri kendilerini azaptan koruyamamıştır. Semud Kavmi, daha önceki ve sonraki birçok inkarcı kavim gibi şiddetli bir azapla helak edilmiştir. Arab-ı Aribe Sam'ın iki oğlundan türemiştir. Biri Lavez diğeri İrem'dir. İrem'in oğullarından biri Casir'dir. Casir'in oğlu Semud'da Semud Kavmi'ni meydana getirmiştir. Bunların merkezi, Medine ile Şam arasında bulunan Vadi el Kura ve Hicr denilen yerdir. Mamurdu, birçok köyleri vardı. Ad'dan sonra Arap Yarımadası'nda kuvvet kazandılar. Bunların meliklerinden Duyan bin Yemnu'un, Aşağı Mısır'a hücum ettiği ve Vehb bin Mürre'nin bir çok kasabalar kurduğu tarihin rivayetlerindendir. Küfür ve dalalete meyletmeleriyle bunlara Salih, peygamber olarak gönderilmiştir. Semud Kavmi'nin helak edilmesinden sonra içlerinden az bir kısmı Ress denilen yerde yerleşmişler ve Ashab-ı Ress adını almışlar, sonra onlar da helak olmuşlardır. HİCR: Medine'nin Şam tarafında Devmet'ül Cebel'in güneyinde bir yerdir. Semud Kavmi'ne mesken olmuştur. Dağlarında taştan oyulmuş evler mevcuttur. Burada Mescid-i Salih vardır ki, yüksek taştan oyma bir eser olup Semud'dan kalmıştır. SEMUD KAVMİ'NİN YERİ Semud Kavmi, Hicr denen bölgede, ikamet etmiştir. Burası, Hicaz ile Suriye arasında, Vadi el Kura'ya kadar olan bölgedir. Bugün bu bölge, Fajuun Naagah adıyla bilinir. Semud Kavmi'nin şehirlerinin kalıntıları, Fajuun Naagah'da bulunur. Ünlü Arap tarihçisi Mesud, Semud Kavmi'nin şehir kalıntılarının, Suriye ile Hicaz arasındaki yol üzerinde bulunduğunu yazmıştır. Hicr-i Semud diye bilinen Hicr, Medyen'in güneydoğusunda yer alır. Ad'a, Ad-ı İrem dendiği gibi, Semud'a da Semud-u İrem denir. Semud Kavmi'nin yaşadığı zaman belirsizdir. Fakat, İbrahim peygamberden önce, yaşadığı açıktır. Medain-i Salih'te yer alan mezar ve kuyuların yanında bulunan yazıtlar, Aramice'dir ve Semud Kavmi'ne ait değildir. Bu yazıtlar , Semud Kavmi'nden binlerce yıl sonra yaşayanlara aittir. Ayrıca burada bulunan mezarlar da, Semud Kavmi' ne ait değildir. Kaynak: İslam Tarihi, Mahmud Esad, Marifet Yy., İst., 1983. SEMUD KAVMİ Kur'an-ı Kerim'de adı geçen ve kendilerine uyarıcı olarak Salih (a.s)'ın gönderildiği, Hicaz ile Suriye arasında Vadil-Kura'da yaşamış eski bir Arap kabilesi. Kur'an-ı Kerim'de bu kabilenin ismi yirmi altı yerde geçmekte olup, ayrıca Salih (a.s)'dan bahseden âyetler de onun kavmi olan "O (Allah), yapılan duayı işiticidir" Semud ile ilgilidir. Bu kavmin Kur'an-ı Kerim'de zikredilişinin sebebi, peygamberlerini yalanlayıp inkârlarına devam etmelerinden dolayı helâk edilişlerinin bir ibret vasıtası kılınmış olmasıdır. Semud kavminin başına gelenler Kur'an-ı Kerim'de ondan önceki Ad kavminin başına gelenlerle birlikte zikredilmektedir. Semud kavmi, Semud b. Casır b. İrem b. Sam b. Nuh'un neslidir (Taberî, Tarih, Beyrut (t.y), I, 226). Arap kaynaklı olmayan tarihi belgelerde de Semud kavminden bahsedilmektedir. M.Ö 715 tarihli Sargon kitabesinde Semud kavmi, Asuriler'in hakimiyet altına aldıkları, Şarkî ve Merkezî Arabistan kavimleri arasında zikredilmektedir. Aristo, Batlamyus ve Plinus, Semud kavmini (Thamudaei) belirten isimden bahsetmişlerdir. Plinus'un Semud kavminin oturduğu yer olarak zikrettiği Domatha ve Hegra'nın, İslâmi kaynaklarda bu kavmin oturduğu yer olarak kaydedilen Hicr ile aynı yer olduğu kabul edilebilir (H. N. Brau, İ.A, Semud mad.). Hadis-i Şeriflerde, Rasûlüllah (s.a.s)'in H. 9. yılda Tebük seferine giderken Semud kavminin yaşadığı Hicr'e uğradığı ve bu yerin Salih (a.s)'ın kavminin yaşadığı yer olduğunu söylediği nakledilmektedir (Buhârî, Enbiya, 17; Ahmed b. Hanbel, I, 66, 73). Semud kavmi, Ad kavminden sonra Allah Teâlâ'ya isyan edip küfre sapmış ve kendilerine tapındıkları putlar edinmişlerdi. Onları uyarmak ve ortağı bulunmayan tek Rab olan Allah Teâlâ'ya ibâdet etmeye yöneltmek için Salih (a.s)'ı görevlendirdi. Salih (a.s)'a kavminin mustazaflarından az bir topluluk iman etmişti. Dünyevî makam ve zenginliklerinden dolayı kendilerinin diğer insanlardan üstün olduklarını zanneden Semud kavminin ileri gelenleri (mele') *, hor gördükleri (mustazaf) * kimselere, . . Siz gerçekten Salih'in Rabbı tarafından gönderilmiş olduğuna inanıyor musunuz? dediler. Onlar da; "Doğrusu biz, onunla gönderilene iman ediyoruz" dediler. " Büyüklük taslayanlar, "Biz, doğrusu sizin iman ettiğinizi inkâr edenleriz"dediler" (el-A'raf, 7/75-76). Salih (a.s), Semud kavmini İslâma davet etmeye devam etti. Salih (a.s)'ın onları imana davet edip uyarma ve korkutmaya ısrarla devam etmesi üzerine, ona şöyle dediler: "Ey Salih; bayramımızı kutlayacağımız zaman sen de bizimle gel (Semud kavminin putlarını alıp şehir dışına çıkarak kutladıkları bir bayramları vardı). Bize bir âyet (davanı ispatlayacak bir şey) göster. Sen ilâhına duada bulun; biz de ilâhlarımıza duada bulunalım. Eğer senin ilâhın duana icabet ederse sana uyarız. Yok bizim ilâhlarımız bize icabet ederse bize tabi olursun". Bu isteklerini kabul eden Salih (a.s) bayramda onlarla birlikte gitti. Putperestler, putlarından istekte bulundular. Ancak bir karşılık bulamadılar. Bunun üzerine kavmin reisi, Salih (a.s)'a; "Ey Salih; bize şu kayadan bir deve çıkar. Eğer bunu yaparsan seni doğrulayacağız" dediler. Salih (a.s), onlardan, Allah Teâlâ kendileri için böyle bir deveyi bu kayadan çıkartırsa iman edeceklerine dair söz vermelerini ve yemin etmelerini istedi. Onlar, bu konuda yemin edip söz verdikten sonra, Salih (a.s), namaza durdu ve Allah'a dua etti. Bunun üzerine kaya yarıldı ve içinden onlara istediği gibi gebe, karnı aç bir deve çıktı. Bu olay üzerine, onlar daha önce vermiş oldukları sözden cayarak iman etmediler (İbnul-Esîr, el-Kâmil fi't-Tarih, Beyrut 1979, I, 89-90). Salih (a.s) onlara; " ... Ey kavmim; Allah'a ibadet edin. Sizin için O'ndan başka ilah yoktur. Size Rabbinizden apaçık bir mucize gelmiştir. İşte, Allah'ın şu dişi devesi size bir mucizedir. Bırakın onu Allah'ın arzında otlasın. Ona bir kötülük yapmayın. Sonra can yakıcı bir azaba uğrarsınız. Hatırlayın; Allah sizi Ad kavminden sonra halifeler yaptı. Ve sizi yeryüzüne yerleştirdi. Orada, ovalarda köşkler yapıyor, dağları yontup evler yapıyorsunuz. Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın. Yeryüzünde bozguncular olarak fesad çıkarmayın" (el-A'râf, 7/73-74). Allah Teâlâ, hayvanların sulandığı kuyunun suyunun mucize deve ile diğerleri arasında nöbetleşe kullanılacağını bildirmişti: "Onlara, suyun aralarında taksim olunduğunu haber ver. Her biri su nöbetinde hazır bulunsun (el-Kamer, 54/28). Salih (a.s) kavmine; "İşte şu devedir. Su içme hakkı belirli bir gün onun ve belirli bir gün sizindir" dedi (eş-Şuara, 26/155). Deve onların arasında bir süre kaldı. Bu süre içerisinde, bir gün kuyunun suyunu deve içiyor, bir gün de onlar kuyunun suyundan istifade ediyorlardı. Semud kavmi devenin su içtiği günlerde onun sütünü sağıyor ve kaplarını dolduruyorlardı (İbn Kesîr, Tefsîrul-Kur'anil-Azîm, İstanbul 1984, III, 437). Semud kavminin Salih (a.s)'ın davetine duydukları düşmanlık ve kinleri artınca, deveyi öldürmeyi planladılar. Allah Teâlâ bu durumu Salih (a.s)'a bildirdi. Salih (a.s), gördükleri mucizeye rağmen iman etmekten kaçınan kavmine eğer böyle bir iş yaparlarsa helâk edilecekleri uyarısında bulundu. Ancak onlar, onun bütün uyarılarına kulak tıkayarak deveyi kestiler: Fakat O'nu yalanladılar. Ve derken deveyi kestiler. Bunun üzerine Rableri günahları yüzünden onları kırıp geçirerek yerle bir etti" (eş-Şems, 91/14). Allah Teâlâ, Semud kavmini, görmüş oldukları mucizeye rağmen iman etmemelerinden dolayı hemen cezalandırmamış ve onlara mühlet vermişti. Ancak Salih (a.s) onlara; eğer kendi isteklerinden dolayı mucize olarak Allah tarafından gönderilen deveye bir zarar vermeye kalkarlarsa affedilmeyecekleri ve korkunç bir şekilde helâk edileceklerini onlara bildirmişti. İnkârlarında direten ve deveyi öldürerek azıtan Semud kavmi için kurtuluş yolu kalmamıştı. Salih (a.s), yaptıklarını görünce ağlamış ve onlara; "Yurdunuzda üç gün daha kalın..." (Hud, 11/65) diyerek gelecek azabı haber vermişti. Deveyi kestikleri günün akşamı dokuz kişilik bir grup (en-Neml, 27/48) Salih (a.s)'ı öldürmeye karar verdiler. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Eğer söylediği doğru ise biz ondan önce davranalım. Yok yalancılardan ise onu da devesinin yanına gönderelim". Allah Teâlâ bu olayı şu şekilde haber vermektedir: "Aralarında Allah'a yemin ederek, Şöyle konuştular; "Salih'i ve ailesini bir gece baskınıyla öldürelim, sonra da akrabasına "yakınlarınızın öldürülmesinden haberimiz yok; Şüphesiz bizler, doğru kimseleriz" diyelim ". Onlar bir tuzak kurdular. Biz de onlar farkına varmadan, tuzaklarını alt üst ediverdik. Tuzaklarının akıbeti nasıl oldu bir bak. Biz onları da kavimlerini de toptan helâk ettik. İşte zulümleri yüzünden, harap olmuş, bomboş evleri, şüphesiz ki bunda, bilen bir kavim için, büyük bir ibret vardır. İman edip, Allah'dan korkanları kurtardık" (en-Neml, 27/49-83). Semud kavminin Salih (a.s)'a isyan edip mucize istemeleri ve sonrasında gelişen olaylar ve helâk edilişleri hakkında rivâyetler için (bkz. Taberi, Camiul-Beyan, Mısır 1968, VIII, 224 vd.; İbn Kesir, a.g.e., III, 434 vd.; İbnu'l-Esir, a.g.e., I, 89 vd.). :1 (Salâh. dan) İşe yarar, elverişli, uygun, iyi. Haklı olan, itikatlı, dindar, dinî emirlere uyan. Faziletli, ehl-i takva olan. :1 :1 ku:salih zh:salih